Ese Hombre es mío
by Pikacha
Summary: Un uke…  Un seme…  Un chica…  Un teme registrado  …  Y la mirada del depredador…  Siempre miramos que el que controla la situación es el seme,   pero que pasaría si a Sasuke su uke lo controlara. Yaoi: SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a su debido autor, Kishimoto-sama._

_**Parejas:**__ SasuNaru e ItaDei como principal._

_**Notas del autor:**__ Bueno soy nueva por acá y me confundo mucho con la página, mi no sabe nada de ingles xD, y es en serio lo que les digo no sé nada, se que soy nueva, pero denle oportunidad a este fic, estoy casi segura de que les encantara.  
Perdonen si se colo un falta de ortografía._

_Este fic lo hice con la intención de quitar la tristeza y de hacer feliz a la gente, es que a cada rato yo me deprimo._

_**Advertencia:**__ Este fic es yaoi (chicoxchico), si no te gusta no lo leas, pero si es al contrario, disfruta._

**°– °–° –°**

_-_**dialogo-**

_**Fragmentos de la canción**_

**°–°–°–°**

**Ese hombre es mío**

**Género:** Comedia.

**Pareja:** _Teme_**x**_Dobe_

**Capítulos**_: _unos cuantos.

_Un uke…_

_Un seme…_

_Un chica…_

_Un teme registrado ™…_

_Y la mirada del depredador…_

_**Siempre miramos que el que controla la situación es el seme,  
pero que pasaría si a Sasuke su uke lo controlara.**_

Sasuke-Teme

SasukeMarca registrada por Naruto

_**1° Un rubio loco**_

Sasuke Uchiha un hombre perseguido por la mitad de la ciudad de Konoha, las chicas lo consideran irresistible y misterioso, eso solo agranda la obsesión de poseerlo. Sasuke es un chico de 17 años con unos ojos totalmente negros donde te perdías en un gran abismo, su cabello era negro –azulado eso solo lo hacía ver más atractivo, pero una cosa por la que morían las chicas era por tocar ese cuerpo, creado por los mismos ángeles.

El azabache asistía a la escuela siempre tratando de huir de sus locas fans que eran lideradas por Sakura Haruno, odiaba a esa chica fastidiosa, pero desgraciadamente siempre terminaba en equipos de trabajo con ella, claro que estos equipos eran hechos por los maestros, es mas pensaba que Kakashi- _uno de sus sensei-_ lo hacía adrede para molestarlo.

Sasuke iba caminando hacia la preparatoria, necesitaba despejar su mente y relajarse, ahora les darían la pareja del trabajo de cuidar un bebe, que valía la mitad de la calificación, obviamente él era un Uchiha y tenía que tener la mejor nota de toda la clase.

No tardo mucho en llegar al lugar, cuando puso un pie dentro todas las chicas se pusieron a su alrededor, gritando cosas incoherentes, que él siempre ignoraba _¿Qué esas chicas no tenían otras cosas que hacer? _Estaba más que arto de esa situación. Apresuro su paso hasta llegar a su aula, por lo menos ahora las locas esas no se le habían lanzado cosas encima. Tenía tantas experiencias malas por culpa de esas depravadas, una vez se les ocurrió seguirlo por toda la ciudad tirándole cajas de chocolates, rosas, cartas de amor… que para colmo, todas fueron a estrellarse en contra de su lindo rostro.

Entro al salón y se sentó en su pupitre lo mas apartado posible de las locas esas, es decir, hasta el fondo a un lado de la ventana, pero para su desgracia el mesabanco era para dos personas, lo que siempre le sacaba de quicio era que las chicas peleaban por ese lugar y la que ganaba era la más fastidiosa… Sakura.

El timbre sonó, pero como a la primera hora tocaba Kakashi-sensei todos lo ignoraron.

Por los pasillos un tanto desiertos se encontraba un lindo rubio de ojos azules corriendo para llegar a su salón, desgraciadamente ya se había perdido tres veces, fue cuando su rostro se ilumino con una inigualable sonrisa al mirar el pequeño letrero que decía 403, por fin había llegado a su destino.

El rubio entro al salón mirando a todos lados, al final del aula se podían observar y escuchar la discusión de varias chicas por sentarse a un lado del azabache, pero como el chico era tan despistado, no se percato de nada y decidió sentar a un lado de Sasuke.

-**Oye frentona, quítate-** ordeno una rubia de ojos verdes.

**-cállate Ino-cerda-** contesto la pelirrosa.

Sasuke estaba más que arto de la situación estaba a punto de cambiarse de lugar cuando un chico se sentó a su lado, lo observo completamente…era rubio, su pelo era sedoso y brillante y tenía un olor peculiar, su piel era bronceada mientras que sus ojos eran azules… tan azules como el mismo cielo eran su perfecto reflejo, en sus mejillas pudo observar unas marcas que le hacían ver como un zorrito.

-**Oye muévete oxigenado-** le ordeno Sakura al rubio.

Naruto la miro con indiferencia- **mi pelo es natural, al contrario de otras**- menciono el rubio refiriéndose a la chica**- y no me voy a quitar…-**

Sakura estaba a punto de decir de lo que se iba a morir cuando entro el Kakashi sensei al aula, el maestro era alto de cabello gris, pero su atuendo era muy peculiar, traía su rostro cubierto con una bufanda y en su ojo izquierdo tenía una cicatriz.

-**Sakura y compañía haga el favor de sentarse-** hablo.

La pelirrosa miro con odio al hermoso rubio y fue a sentarse en el único pupitre que quedaba solo, que para su desgracia era a un lado del cejudo, eso no se quedaría así después le demostraría al pelado ese quien era Sakura Haruno.

-**Chicos hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno transferido de Suna, haz el favor de presentarte-** dijo Kakashi.

El rubio se puso de pie- **mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-** puso una gran sonrisa- **tengo 16 años, soy un doncel… y el chico de alado es MIO-** dijo sonriendo.

Todos los presentes se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado y mas las admiradoras del azabache, a Sakura le dio un tick nervioso, mientras que Kakashi sonrió o eso pareció. Mientras tanto Sasuke se puso colorado de la vergüenza _¿Qué le pasaba al dobe ese? ¿Acaso estaba loco?_ Naruto no dijo nada más y se sentó, sin siquiera mirar a Sasuke.

**-Bueno gracias Naruto por tu confesión, pero continuando con la clase, quiero decir que por obra del destino no pude hacer los equipos de trabajo para el cuidado de su futuro hijo, así que les tocara con su compañero de pupitre, si los gays ya se pueden casar ¿Por qué ustedes no?-** dijo sacando una caja debajo del escritorio- **pasen a recoger a sus monstros digo a sus bebes por filas-.**

_**Cada camino que piso me lleva hacía el,  
Ninguno de mis cinco sentidos, te olvida después.**_

Sakura estaba que lloraba estaría de pareja con Lee, el chico más loco que conocía. Sasuke estaba a punto de agonizar, ahora tenía que hacer pareja con el rarito de Naruto.

**-Vamos-** le dijo el rubio tomándolo de la mano.

El azabache instantáneamente se soltó del agarre- **yo puedo solo, dobe-.**

Naruto dirigió su vista a él y grito**- ¡Mira teme si no quieres que te viole aquí mismo mejor cállate!**-.

Sasuke estaba que quería que se lo tragara la tierra, todas las vistas se dirigían a él esperando ver su reacción- **como si pudieras-** murmuro solo para que el rubio lo escuchara.

Los caminaron hasta estar delante de Kakashi, el cual tomo un muñeco y se lo entrego al Uzumaki- **Naruto, Sasuke los declaro marido y doncel, ahora pueden tomar al bebe-** el rubio le sonrió zorrunamente al azabache.

**-Es un niño-** grito feliz.

**-¿Cómo puedes saber eso Usuratonkachi?-** le contesto el otro enojado.

El rubio lo ignoro- **se llamara Sasuke, como su padre, ¿verdad junior?-** dijo sonriéndole al muñeco.

-**Naruto tomas las pilas y pónselas, recuerden que ninguno de los dos se debe de separar del bebe o comenzara a llorar-.** Termino de hablar Kakashi.

_**Entre las cosas que hago, y las que digo**_ _**  
va siempre conmigo, es mi sombra fiel.**_

El rubio le coloco las baterías al muñeco, pero al instante el nene comenzó a llorar muy escandalosamente llamando la atención de todos los presentes. El azabache estaba desaparecido o mejor dicho había corrido desde el momento en que le habían puesto su precioso nombre a la cosa esa llamado _"bebe"_.

**-¡SASUKE!-** se escucho el grito por todo el plantel.

El azabache se encontraba en la azotea.

Ese Naruto era demasiado molesto y dobe para alguien como él, que se creía diciéndole a todo mundo esas tontadas, sería mejor enseñarle que el mandaba, pensaba eso cuando escucho el _"hermoso"_ grito del rubio proclamando su nombre.

El chico no tardo ni 10 segundos en llegar donde estaba el Uchiha, llego azotando la puerta de la azotea y mirando con odio a Sasuke, el cual no le prestó atención.

**-¡Sasuke me abandonaste con nuestro hijo!- **grito el rubio haciéndose la víctima y acercándose a él.

**-¡No es mi hijo, dobe!-** grito desesperado, harto de la situación.

El bebe que venía- _ya con ropita y pañal_- en los brazos de su "papy" comenzó a llorar mas fuerte- **¡Ahora haz que se calle, teme!-** grito el otro, pero al ver que Sasuke solo le volteo el rostro ignorándolo, agrego- **no vaya a hacer que nos pongan una mala nota-.**

-**dame eso-** murmuro.

Ahora Naruto ya sabía cómo controlar a su querido futuro novio, ahora las cosas se podrían divertidas…

Mientras tanto Sasuke tomaba a _"junior"_ entre sus brazos y para sorpresa de ambos el nene se calló al instante, los dos sonrieron complacidos; por fin un momento de paz, de tranquilidad… o por lo menos eso pensó el azabache antes de que el rubio se le aventara encima robándole un dulce beso.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**°– °–° –°**

_**Notas finales del autor:**_

_¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.  
Dejen comentarios._

_Cabe decir que por cada comentario que dejan se salva un gatito de la comida china xD_

_Los quiere Pikacha_


	2. Una sentencia rubia

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a su debido autor, Kishimoto-sama._

_La canción de ese hombre es mío tampoco me pertenece, yo solo la uso con fines de entretener y divertir._

_**Parejas:**__ SasuNaru e ItaDei como principal._

_**Notas del autor:**__ Gracias a las 11 personitas que me dejaron un magnifico comentario, se los agradezco de verdad, este fic es para ustedes y de ustedes._

_Lo más seguro es que formateen mi maquina ya que tiene un virus, por un página de internet que me la jodio, se puso leeeenntaaaa, es horrible, por eos me apresure un poco a actualizar n.n, bueno no los molesto más y a leer._

_**Advertencia:**__ Este fic es yaoi (chicoxchico), si no te gusta no lo leas, pero si es al contrario, disfruta._

_._

_._

_._

_-_**dialogo-**

_**Fragmentos de la canción**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Ese hombre es mío**

**Género:** Comedia.

**Pareja:** _Teme_**x**_Dobe_

**Capítulos**_: _unos cuantos.

_Un uke…_

_Un seme…_

_Un chica…_

_Un teme registrado ™…_

_Y la mirada del depredador…_

_**Siempre miramos que el que controla la situación es el seme,  
pero que pasaría si a Sasuke su uke lo controlara.**_

Sasuke-Teme

SasukeMarca registrada por Naruto

.

.

.

**2  
|Una sentencia rubia|**

Sasuke se encontraba en el aula de clases, era la hora de literatura e Iruka-sensei no llegaba, era muy raro de parte de él llegar tarde, pero como todos los alumnos son felices cuando su maestro se pierde y no llega, ellos están con su relajo usual.

La pelirrosa estaba que lloraba con su pequeño bebe, ya que Rock Lee; el chico cejudo, con ojos de Bob Esponja y cabeza de hongo, le había puesto a su nene un traje verde que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, alegando quien sabe que cosas sobre que su hijo debía de tener la flor de la juventud.

La sentencia del azabache había desaparecido por un par de minutos para su alivio, pero el rubio no tarde ni cinco minutos en volver con el pequeño "_monstrou_" pero ahora en una cangurera, Sasuke estaba que no cabía en la idea de tener que soportarlo durante una semana, pero por lo menos no eran tan molesto como la pelirrosa.

El rubio llego con las mejillas sonrojadas para sorpresa de su futuro novio el cual se preguntaba que hizo Naruto para conseguir la cangurera, en ese momento entro Kakashi sensei al aula callando a todos como de costumbre.

**-El profesor Iruka no podrá dar su clase ya que esta indispuesto, así que yo la impartiré-** hablo el sensei.

Y claro que estaba indispuesto después de lo que el rubio había mirado, el tampoco tendría el descara de pararse en clase.

**.**

**Flash back**

Iruka se encontraba en una posición bastante comprometedora, estaba a cuatro pies sobre el piso mientras que Kakashi se encontraba arriba de él penetrándolo salvajemente, el ambiente estaba lleno de sexo, pudor y unas cuantas lágrimas del castaño. Los dos estaban llegando al mejor momento, dando en el punto G de Iruka.

Pero para desgracia de ambos por la puerta entro un rubio bastante sorprendido.

**-Esto no es lo que piensas**- dijo defendiéndose el castaño.

**-Tú no viste nada-** le dice Kakashi haciendo movimientos raros con las manos, que rápidamente se había levantado y subido el pantalón cubriendo a su "_compañero_".

Naruto sonrió- **mi silencio cuesta**-.

**Fin del Flash back**

**.**

Y así había conseguido una hermosa cangurera para junior.

-**Hagan una poesía dedicada para leerla al final de clases por favor-** dijo Kakashi sentándose en su escritorio.

Las chicas se pusieron felices, ahora le dedicarían un poema a su "_dios_". Naruto solo sonrió con malicia, pensando en molestar a su futuro novio. Mientras tanto Sasuke pensó lo mismo, ahora le demostraría que nadie se metía con un Uchiha y salía ileso.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente con los mismos movimientos de costumbre; Kakashi leyendo "_haciéndolo en el paraíso"_ o mejor dicho "_haciéndolo con Iruka_", Sakura pidiendo una orden de restricción para Rock Lee, Kiba trataba de echarle un insecticida a Shino, Ino creando una solicitud de divorcio para Chouji (ya que les toco hacer el proyecto del bebe juntos), Neji leyendo su destino en las cartas, Ten-Ten contando cuanto es diez más diez, Shikamaru rascándose la panza, Hinata acosando a Naruto con la mirada… nada que no se saliera de lo cotidiano.

**-ya es hora de leer sus cursilerías digo sus poemas-** dijo Kakashi sin ni siquiera separar su vista del libro**- levanten la mano quienes quieran leer su desperdicio digo su trabajo-** continuo.

Para sorpresa de todos Sasuke levanto la mano siendo seguido de Naruto, el azabache le echo una mirada de superioridad mientras que el otro _dady_ del monstruo le correspondió la sonrisa con malicia.

Pero todos se llevaron una sorpresa más grande cuando Neji levanto su mano queriendo participar, todos lo miraron asombrado, hasta Kakashi dejo de leer su librito.

**-Neji, pero que milagro… haber dinos algo profundo-** dijo el sensei refiriéndose al poema.

El chico se puso de pie** -subsuelo-** dijo Neji como si nada volviéndose a sentar.

La clase estallo en risas, mientras Kakashi estallaba… pero de coraje, ahora sí que esos mocosos colmarían su poca paciencia, la única razón por la que seguía en ese plantel era por la presencia de su adorado Iruka y por sus pequeñas escapaditas, pero con el encuentro con el rubio gay tendría que tomar precauciones.

-**Naruto recita tus pendej… tu poesía-** estaba más que arto de esas cosas que se hacían llamar sus alumnos, ahora solo podría fruncir el seño, pero eso solo seria por ahora.

-**claro sensei-** dijo el Uzumaki-**Sasuke, mi amor**- comienza a recitar- **no desayuno porque pienso en ti, no como porque pienso en ti, no ceno porque pienso en ti, no duermo… porque tengo hambre**-.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar en el salón de clases, Naruto se estaba ganando a la mayoría de sus compañeros, mientras que las chicas lo odiaban a muerte. Sasuke estaba más que enojado _¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo amor? _Eracomo si se estuviera burlando de él y eso jamás lo permitiría.

**-Naruto tu nombre rima con**…- estaba a punto de decir la "_palabrita_" cuando el rubio lo interrumpió.

**-Teme, tu nunca tienes el control y hasta te éxito con mi voz**- El Uzumaki estaba llegando al limites con la paciencia de su pareja…

-**Eres tan dobe que llegas al…-** decía Sasuke pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por su sentencia rubia.

**-Me dejaste, como mi bebe sin su mamila-** dijo mientras le ponía a junior en la cara- **¡Y el mamila eres tú!- **grito.

_¡No!_ Ese era su límite, ahora si se cobraría todo lo que le había hecho el maldito rubio. Sin avisar el azabache se le tiro encima a Naruto quedando en una pose que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

**-Sasuke aquí no-** le susurro el rubio, cabreándolo más.

El Uchiha estaba con un tick nervioso en su ojo, levanto su puño dispuesto a golpear a su pareja, pero para desgracia ajena llego Kakashi a detener el golpe, pero no, Sasuke no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas quería matar a ese rubio cruelmente ya que era su sentencia.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No es ningún juego de niños, estar como estoy…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El azabache se abalanzo contra Naruto de nuevo, pero fue detenido por Kiba y Chouji que estaban agarrando sus brazos, indispuestos a soltarlo. Por su lado el rubio se burlaba en su cara sacando su lengua y haciéndole muecas. Kakashi ya no soporto la situación.

**-La clase se termino pueden salir, pero ustedes dos se van conmigo a la dirección-** dijo saliendo disparado a la dirección arrastrándolos consigo a los tortolitos.

Nunca en su vida había sido tan cruelmente humillado, pero ese maldito engendro se las pagaría, no le importaba como ni cuando, pero se las cobrearía, no es que el sea vengativo, claro que no, solo que le gusta dejar en claro quién es él quien manda en la situación.

**-tendré que llamar a sus padres-** dijo Kakashi abriendo la puerta de prefectura.

**-no-** dijo inmediatamente el rubio- **llame a mi hermano…** -le pidió poniendo ojos de cachorro a medio morir, así que el sensei no tuvo más que ceder.

**-está bien, también llamare a tu hermano Sasuke- .**

El azabache solo asintió, eso le quitaba un peso de encima, si su padre se enteraba de esto de seguro le diría que es una deshonra para la familia. Kakashi pasó a la perfectura cuando un castaño se le lanzo encima golpeándolo.

**-Devuélveme mi ropa interi…-** no terminó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que dos jóvenes lo miraban.

**-mi silencio cuesta-** volvió a decir el rubio con una sonrisa picara.

Iruka se separo rápidamente de Kakashi- **aquí** **no paso nada Naruto, así que no te hagas ideas**- dijo con nerviosismo- **me retiro Kakashi**- dicho esto salió corriendo por la puerta desapareciendo.

.

.

.

Un azabache iba bajando de su auto – _un deportivo rojo_ – con cautela, jamás en su vida supo que su pequeño hermano baka tuviera problemas en la escuela y ahora misteriosamente lo mandaron a llamar _¿Cuál sería el problema?_...

.

.

.

Un rubio iba caminando por la puerta del plantel donde estudia su hermanito, apenas acababa de entrar a estudiar y ya se había metido en problemas, no sabía si debía de alegrarse o no, Naruto había pasado por una depresión bastante fuerte hace algunos días, no dejo de estar tirado en la cama comiendo nieve mirando películas románticas con un final trágico, como odiaba que su hermanito se pusiera así, porque para su desgracia siempre lo ponía a mirar las películas con él.

.

.

.

El Uchiha mayor abría la puerta de la perfectura.

**-¡Aléjate Usuratonkachi!-** gritaba el azabache menor.

**-No quiero… dime que me quieres**- exigía Naruto.

Itachi se quedo impactado con lo que miro, un hermoso rubio de ojos azules estaba arriba de su hermano –_que se encontraba recostado en un sillón_– acercando su rostro peligrosamente, Sasuke tenía sus manos puestas en el rostro de Naruto tratando de detenerlo, pero el rubio no se rendía tan fácil.

-**Dobe-** dijo Sasuke sonrojándose al extremo- **¿Dónde está tu mano?-** pregunto sabiendo muy bien la repuesta.

**-cof cof-** tosió falsamente Itachi interrumpiendo, ahora ya sabía porque lo habían hecho llamar.

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_Notas finales:_**

_Les agradesco a aquellas personas que me dejaron un fabuloso review, eso solo me motiva a seguir participando en esta página._

_Un hermoso beso de agradecimiento a:_

_**-winny-wika3:**_

Salvemos a los nekos de los chinos xD, ayudamos al planeta xD, en cambio al dejar un zumbido un chino muere :O

_**-Natusky:**_

Hehe, es que dije si en el anime lo persigue ¿por qué aquí no?

_**-PUM1:**_

Gracias por pasarte a leer, la historia se pone cada vez mejor.

_**-gaby-kitsune-sama:**_

persona de pocas palabras, gracias por leer nena =)

_**-naoko uchiha:**_

Somos de Naruto Couples una aliada genial =D, es página es magnifica.

Es un varoncito y se llama Sasu-chan o "junior" pero tu puedes llamarla como quieras.

_**-SakuraBells**_:

Naaa, casi no me gusta cuando ponen a Naru muy afeminado o lloron, con ese fin hice el fic, que la gente mirara que pueden poner MPREG sin tener a una nenaza.

_**-3BYHANCOCK:**_

Si este fic tendra declaraciones muy fuertes xD

_**-bella-rosalinda:**_

Todas las fans del SasuNaru odian a la pelirrosa, en mi caso solo me gusta ponerla de villana, ya creo que sufre demasiado en al anime.  
Tengo hasta el capítulo tres hecho, si me dejan review lo subiere mas rápido.

_**-Girl-Darkness:**_

Pronto caera gracias a alguien en especial, muahaha, nadie se resiste a los encantos de un doncel ;)

_**-ani-chan:**_

Si, no me ah tocado ver muchos SasuNarus por aquí, o sera que no se buscar bien?

_**-Sasunaru Lover yaoii:**_

Una ocurrencia mia lo de junior, es chiste es que aquí Naru se muestre posesivo con su hombre ;P

.

.

.

Bueno ya sabe lo que tienen que hacer para salvar a un gatito, dejen un review.

_Los quiere Pikacha_


	3. Un hermano rubio

_¡Hola gente bonita que les gusta leer!_

_¿Qué dicen? ¿Qué pensaban que estaba en algún lugar de África o muerta?_

_Naaah cómo creen, simplemente no había podido entrar mucho, pero ya prometo actualizar más seguido, además de que tengo muchos más proyectos, aunque solo los tengo en Amor Yaoi, si alguien quiere leerlas puede buscarme por allá xD_

_Bueno gracias a todos los que me siguieron en esta parte del fic, que esto es por y para ustedes ¡DISFRUTEN!_

* * *

**Ese hombre es mío**

**Género:** Comedia.

**Pareja:** _Teme_**x**_Dobe_

**Capítulos**_: _unos cuantos.

_Un uke…_

_Un seme…_

_Un chica…_

_Un teme registrado ™…_

_Y la mirada del depredador…_

_**Siempre miramos que el que controla la situación es el seme,  
pero que pasaría si a Sasuke su uke lo controlara.**_

Sasuke-Teme 

SasukeMarca registrada por Naruto

.

.

.

.

**3  
|Su hermano rubio|**

Deidara entraba a la perfectura, esperando que su hermano no hubiera hecho nada grave, había tenido que colgar a su novio que dejo en Suna, eso ocasionaría una disputa después pero principalmente estaba Naruto.

Entró en la oficina encontrándose con dos azabaches y su hermano, al parecer Naruto se había peleado con aquel chico o eso se imaginaba él. Kakashi entró después que el mayor de los Uzumaki e hizo que lo siguieran los mayores para entrar en otra oficina alejado de los menores.

Itachi estaba que violaba al rubio con la mirada, que por cierto Deidara no paso por desapercibido.

– **B****ueno los llame porque sus hermanos estuvieron faltando a la moral– **decía Kakashi, ya que se encontraban sentados en una pequeña oficina.

– **¿En qué sentido?– **preguntó el rubio.

– **Sasuke estaba violando a Naruto en medio de mi clase– **dijo directamente el sensei.

Según Itachi lo que él había mirado era muy, pero muy diferente, el pequeño rubio es el que casi violaba a su pequeño ototo baka. Deidara ya se lo imaginaba, esa mirada que tenía el mayor de los Uchiha no le había gustado para nada, su hermanillo al igual que ese azabache eran una pervertidos violadores.

– **No creo que hubiera sido así– **trató de defender Itachi a su ototo.

– **¿Está tratando de decir que mi hermanito casi viola a ese tal Sasuke?**– dijo el rubio atacando al Uchiha, echándole una mirada a muerte.

– **Sasuke es un violador**– contestó afirmando, dándole la razón a Deidara.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Afuera de la oficina se encontraban el rubio y azabache menor.

– **V****amos Sasuke no es violación si tu cooperas**– le decía Naruto al otro.

El Uchiha ya no sabía qué hacer, ese rubio lo traía de cabeza, en apenas unas cuantas horas ya le había fastidiado la existencia demasiado, tendría que usar su última alternativa.

**-No delante del muñeco-** dijo serio.

Naruto sonrió, ahora por fin Sasuke lo estaba aceptando o eso quería creer él. Desde la primera vez que miro al azabache le gusto y sabía que el Uchiha gustaba de él pero todavía no se daba cuenta, ahora él haría que lo descubriera, para poder estar juntos, aunque para lograrlo tuviera que violarlo.

.

.

.

Los dos hermanos mayores salían de la oficina meditando lo que había dicho Kakashi sobre el proyecto del bebé, ahora sus hermanitos tendrían que convivir mucho, para el azabache esa era una gran oportunidad para poderse ligar al rubio, pero para Deidara era una desgracia total.

– **N****ii-chan–** gritó Naruto abrazando a su hermano.

– **Ototo–** gritó Itachi lanzándose contra Sasuke.

Fue cuando la mirada del depredador ataco, alejando rápidamente lo más posible a Itachi de lo que le consideraba su propiedad, nadie tocaba lo que era suyo, aunque fuera algún familiar.

– **A****léjate de él ¡Incestuoso!—** gritó el rubio menor– **Sasuke es de mi propiedad**– le informó abrazando posesivamente al mencionado.

.

_**Siempre creí que los celos eran un cuento  
y son el infierno que arde sin control**_

.

Deidara estaba que no se la creía, Naruto _**¡Sí!**_ Su pequeño hermanito comportándose así, el fin del mundo se acercaba. Itachi solo lo miró sorprendido, aquel mini rubio estaba abrazando a SU ototo, no es que él fuera incestuoso, ni nada de eso, pero Sasuke era SU hermano.

– **Cuñado, hagamos esto bien**– dijo Naruto dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a el mayor de los Uchiha– **Sasuke es mío y esto lo demuestra–** dicho esto señalo el cuello del mencionado donde se podía observar un enorme chupetón.

El azabache menor estaba que se lo llevaba la… _¿en qué momento el dobe lo había marcado?_ Maldijo a Naruto un millón de veces, como lo sacaba de quicio tan rápido, planearía una venganza para después de esto, ya era hora de que pusiera en marcha algún plan para darle su merecido al rubio menor por estarlo molestando. Sasuke se alejó de Naruto saliendo de aquel lugar arto de la situación.

Deidara está impresionado por la escenita de celos que su hermanito había mostrado, mientras que Itachi estaba cabreado, le demostraría a ese rubio que las cosas no eran tan fáciles cuando se trataba de un Uchiha.

– **Si mi ototo baka es tuyo, entonces tu hermano es mío**– dijo Itachi, abrazando al mayor de los rubios.

Deidara estaba que le daba un buen golpe al atrevido ese, si Sasori estuviera aquí ya lo hubiera matado, pero en ese momento no importaba eso, el quería saber cómo reaccionaría el menor.

– **Depende–** contestó poniendo su mano en la barbilla– **si puedes conseguirme una cita con Sasuke, es todo tuyo–** dijo sonriendo extendiendo su mano, en señal de trato.

– **Es un trato**– contestó inmediatamente el otro, soltando a Deidara y dándole la mano a Naruto– **Te parece bien a las 4:00 en el centro comercial, o mejor paso a tu casa por ustedes**- cuestinó.

– **Pasa por nosotros, no sé dónde queda el centro comercial pero que sea a las 4:00** – el menor saco una pluma de quien sabe donde junto con un papel, donde apunto la dirección de su casa, mientras que Deidara estaba que explotaba de rabia.

– **¡Ustedes dos son un par de idiotas!—**gritó el mayor de los rubios, para después pegarle un zape a los dos– **vámonos de aquí Naruto–** dicho esto jalo a su pequeño hermano para estar lejos del alcance de Itachi.

– **Naruto espera…-**decía el azabache desde atrás, tratando de alcanzarlos, obviamente Deidara ya había acelerado el paso – **¿Es por la calle tecojobichisensei o la de teviolobichisensei?—**

– **La segunda–** se escuchó un grito que venía desde lejos.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba en la puerta principal del plantel esperando a que Itachi terminara de andar de galán, algo que dudaba que consiguiera con el hermano del rubio… fue cuando lo recordó _¡Maldito dobe!_ Por su maldita culpa lo habían mandado a la perfectura, a él nunca le había pasado. El azabache expresaba su odio con un tic nervioso, añadiendo una mirada de psicópata, sin menos preciar que sus manos se encontraban como si tratara de ahorcar a alguien (para él ese alguien era Naruto).

Una mujer muy hermosa de cabellera roja de unos ojos preciosamente verdes esmeralda se encontraba a punto de entrar al instituto cuando miro al Uchiha menor, de seguro ese chico tenía problemas psicológicos fue lo primero que pensó. Los hermanos Uzumaki iban saliendo del plantel.

– **¡Mamá!–** gritó Naruto, para correr a abrazarla, fue cuando se di cuenta de la presencia de su amado– **mira Sasuke ella es tu mamita suegra**– dijo sonriendo.

Deidara se pegó con la mano en la frente, definitivamente su ototo estaba loco, pero _¿Quién no se vuelve loco por amor?_...

Ya todo tenía un límite, ya no lo soportaría más, desde ahora ignoraría a Naruto.

.

.

.

Itachi se encontraba caminando a la salida con el pequeño junior en sus brazos, Sasuke y Naruto no sería buenos padres para dejar a su hijo abandonado y tirado por ahí… llego al auto rápidamente donde ya se encontraba su hermanito, este tenía el seño fruncido a más no poder lo mejor sería no preguntar…por ahora.

– **Mira tú pequeño–** le dijo– **es tan parecido a ti– **mencionó Itachi poniéndolo en sus brazos.

Ya no sabía ni quien estaba peor si el dobe o el estúpido de su hermano, esto no le podía estar pasando al grandísimo de Sasuke Uchiha, esto era una pesadilla, es más cerraría los ojos y contaría hasta diez y todo sería tan monótono como siempre.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…_

Sasuke abría los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con su hermano _(que le había arrebatado a junior) _haciéndole cariñitos a su muñeco sin vida, el inerte este soltaba una risita traviesa…maldito muñeco endemoniado.

Ok… Si Itachi sostenía al bebe _¿Quién manejaba?_

– **¡Itachi cuidado con el conejo! –** grito Sasuke al mirar que un lindo _bunny_ estaba en medio de la calle.

El Uchiha mayor reacciono hasta pasar por un pequeño "tope" que estaba en el camino, este había aventado el muñeco a la cara de Sasuke, mientras retomaba el volante para seguir manejando, el menor se dedico a fruncir el seño más fuerte que de costumbre.

– **Hermanito hoy aprendimos una gran lección–** decía Itachi–** las zanahorias no son buenas para la vista–** comentó.

– **¿Ha? –** contesto el menor sin comprender.

– **Si las zanahorias fueran buenas para la vista, no hubiera atropellado a ese lindo conejito**– dijo sonriendo.

Definitivamente… Itachi era más baka que el dobe de Naruto.

.

_**Quien iba a decir  
que también a mi me robaría la razón **___

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Comentarios contestados:

**Alexandra Uchiha Rem:**

No me gustan las nenazas las discrimino lo que se dice machin, por eso odio a las buenas de las novelas xD ¿raro? No lo creo :D. Me gusta un Naruto ingenuo pero posesivo, sería como una leona en celo, pero será Naruto en celo, toma a Sasuke de su pertenencia y quiere que esté lo tome igual xD, algo confuso pero certero. Si, puede que el azabache termine mal de cabeza xD.

**SasuDaii:**

Hahahaha, no es gay, solo le gusta Sasuke :P, alguien que sufrirá por las travesuras del rubio :P

Besos chica ^3^

**Duendes26 :**

Itachi será en su momento también protagonista, jugando bromas junto al rubio, un poco de OCC pero creo que no le hace daño a nadie ¿o sí?

**zarame-sama:**

La idea de Gaara es para la segunda temporada, hehe, si, esta loca hará continuación del fic con otro fic, aunque mis planes dicen que meteré a Sai hasta el final.

**mily-chan:**

El de concurso de besos esta en proceso xD, pero yo no odio a Sakura, solo a Hinata, su personalidad choca demasiada con la mía. Bueno ya miraste quién es el hermano de Naruto, espero no decepcionar en ningún aspecto, gracias por seguirme ;)

**3BYHANCOCK:**

Ya esa la continuación a tu disposición xD, todo me salió con una creatividad muy grande y que al final use para un concurso con el cual gane el tercer lugar n_n

**SakuyaBells:**

Hehehe, perdona la falta, espero no vuelva a pasarme chica xD. Es que el KakaIru es algo esencial en mis fics o eso creo, amo a esa pareja casi tanto como el SasuNaru xD. Itachi esta que se lo comen los pajaritos (o tal vez yo xD) pero amo más a Sasuke :P

**winny-wika3 :**

Todo sea por conservar con vida a un animalito :P Hay que proteger a tan lindos animalitos de señores como mi papá, que le encanta atropellarlos T-T, mató a mi neko y dijo ¡Diez puntos!... No quiero hablar de ello.

**Natusky:**

Hehehe, perdona la tardanza pero era para mantener el suspenso xD Casi de tres meses xD, pero es que la escuela agobia demasiado.

Los chistes son fabulosos, yo misma me reía con ellos casi hasta morir xD, y pues a Sasuke le tocó perder (SEEE!), ya era hora :P

* * *

Les agradezco a todos los que me siguieron leyendo a pesar de la ausencia tan larga que me dí, espero que no vuelva a pasar y que me disculpen. Sin más que decir, me voy diciéndoles que el capítulo siguiente ya esta terminado, solo es cuestión de tener 30 reviews.

_Los quiere Pikacha_


End file.
